SasuYasha
by Sphinxgal1
Summary: Naruto InuYasha crossover with a yaoi twist. see inside srory for more details
1. Enter SasuYasha

SasuYasha

Summary: Deidara was a normal 15 year old (even though he was misteken for a girl most of the time), that is until he fell down a well and ended up in a strange world. Things get even weirder when he meets the two tailed cat demon SasuYasha, or as he prefers to be called Sasuke. What kind of adventures will they get in to? Read to find out.

An InuYasha, Naruto crossover with a yaoi twist (sort of).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha

"speech"

_'thought'_

**sound effects**

Chapter 1: Enter SasuYasha

"SASUYASHA!!!" echoed a voice from the center shrine as a boy with raven hair raced from sight.

A woman with long golden hair tied in a bun, followed suit , bow and cluster of arrows in tow.

"I won't let you escape with that jewel, SasuYasha" called the women as she prepared her arrow.

The boy turned his head as he leapt from tree branches to face her, his twin tails twisted with his lean body as he moved "foolish human, you can't kill me with those puny weapons" he laughed as he landed on the next branch.

"This is no ordinary arrow" she whispered partly to herself before firing it at the young man,

The arrow sailed through the air and hit SasuYasha in the shoulder, pinning him to a tree in the process.

"GAAAHHH!!!" he yelped as he felt himself his back hit against a tree trunk, hard. He dropped the red jewel that was grasped tightly in his clawed hand. "A seal arrow" whisperec SasuYasha as he slipped in to a deep slumber.

The woman fell to her knees from exhaustion and grasped her still bleeding wound, that she received earlier from her scuffle with the two tailed cat demon, who was now locked in a state of eternal slumber.

"SISTER INO!!!" called a smaller girl as she rushed to the aid of the slowly dying woman. The girl knelt down beside her older sister, tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged her sister tightly.

"T..T..Tsunade, i'm not long for this world" she whispered in her sister's ear. "Ino, please don't talk like that, we have to get you medical attention..." Tsunade was cut off in mid sentence by an ever palling hand resting on her shoulder.

"B...b...be strong, Tsunade. I need you to take the jewel and burn it with my body, understand?" her question was answered by a nod.

Lady Ino's request was undertaked, her body was burned along with the sacred jewel that she fought so bravely to protect.

The Sharingan no Tama, a jewel said to bring power of unimaginable scale to it's wearer was fought over for centuries. Another power it is said to have is that it can make a half demon in to a full one, this being the reason why SasuYasha was so interested in it.

Fifty years had gone past since that day and they had long thought they where rid of the jewel and SasuYasha but they where wrong...

hope you like the beginning, i know it is very similar to the one from InuYasha but please bear with me, the rest won't be as similar, i prommise

oh and if you are wondering why Ino is the high preistess, well it's simple. Deidara and Ino look similar which sort of ties in with InuYasha and as for Tsunade, i couldn't think of anyone better to play the part of Kaede.


	2. I don't think i'm in Tokyo anymore

SasuYasha

Spinxgal: hi every one, i'm glad you like the 1st chapter so her is the 2nd one

Sasuke: why do i have to be a two tailed cat demon?

Sphinxgal: coz i said so

Deidara: why did i get chosen for Kagome?

Sphinxgal; for humor, now on with the fic

Pairings: slight Sasu/Dei

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or InuYasha, but some day...

xxxxxxxxxxx

"speech"

'thought'

**sound effects**

Chapter 2: I don't think i'm in Tokyo anymore

A blonde teen with waist length golden hair stomped unhappily back home.

The teens hair had part of it tied in a ponytail at the top of the head with the rest falling behind at the back with some of it covering part of their soft, feminine face.

Along the way, the teen received hoots and whistles from unwanted attention.

Yet again the teens gender was confused, although he did have a feminine face he was certainly not a girl and so despised it with a fiery passion when the other guys acted like this or teased him for his looks.

"I'M A GUY, YOU BONE HEADS!!!" he yelled for what had to be the 70th time that day. "Sure, whatever you say, Deidara-chan" called one of them as he and his group walked off.

Deidara, despite his looks, was not that popular at school, for one reason, he was 'gay' or a 'cross dresser' either way he was bullied, alot.

'I can't believe those idiots' he though to himself 'just because i have a girlish face doesn't make me gay, at least i don't think i'm gay, am i?' he paused for a moment to ponder his own question 'well...i do hate girls because they all ask me strange questions like "what make up you use?" and "are you sure you're not a girl who hasn't developed yet?" whatever that means. I also notice guys a lot more...o.k, so i'm gay but i'm NOT a cross dresser' he fumed as he walked home.

"I'm home" he called as he kicked off his shoes at the door way and walked inside.

Tobi, his younger brother, ran up to him with a big smile plastered on his face that clearly indicated something "Welcome home, niisan" he chirped as he hugged his brother around the waist.

"cut the crap, Tobi" Deidara said as he tried to pry Tobi away from him "what do you want?" he huffed, irritation clear in his tone.

Tobi simply shook his head and giggled "sorry Dei, i can't tell you, it's a secret" as he ran in to the next room.

"I swear my brother is getting weirder and weirder every day, yeah" he said to himself as he followed his brother in to the room and dropped his bag on the table as he collapsed on the floor dramatically.

"ah Deidara, your home already" his mother smiled as she walked in the door "could you help your grandfather with his new deliveries?" that last statement being more of an order than a question.

"But mooooooom..." he whined "i have like a tone of homework to do, can't he do it himself?" he said from the floor, not preparing to budge.

"It won't take that long" she smiled "besides if you have homework then why are you lying on the floor?" "fine, i'll go" he sighed as he got up.

Deidara sat across from his grandfather on the floor, but would have preferred to be of a farther distance as his grandfather creeped him out.

They had already gone through several boxes of junk, his grandfather ran a tourist gift shop in town and had gotten in a new shipment.

Deidara dangled one of the latest items infront of his face "the tourists must be pretty stupid, to buy in to all of the demon stuff" he muttered, still focusing on the thing in his hand.

"what is this trashy trinket anyway, un?" as he moved it around in his fingers. It was a strange necklace with a red pearl like jewel, made of glass, on the end of it.

"That my love" Deidara cringed "is a replica of the Sharingan no tama, it..." at this point all Deidara could hear was a bunch of random blahs as his grandfather started another one of his stories that made no sence.

In that time, he allowed his mind to wander to the subject he was most curious about, his 15th birthday.

"Hey grandpa" he said, cutting off his grandpa from his story "you remember my birthday is coming up, yeah. What have you gotten for me?" he said, forgetting all about everything else.

His grandpa flashed him a warm smile and said "i was going to wait for your birthday but i see no harm in giving it to you early" as he pulled something out from his apron and handed it to him.

Deidara stared at the strange orange book with a look of disbelief on his face "Ummm...thanks" he said, not taking his visible eye off the front page that was entitled "Come Come Paradise".

"I'm glad you like it, i was working on that book for months on end and only recently it was published" beamed his grandpa as he left the room.

That night Deidara was woken up by something poking his forehead, he tried to ignore it but it still kept going.

**Poke**

**poke poke**

**poke poke poke**

"alright already, i'm up" groaned Deidara as he sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Dei, Niisan" came the squeaky voice of his brother "there are some strange noises coming from outside"

"you woke me up for that?" he said as he slipped out of bed, still dressed in his school pants that he was too lazy to bother taking off, and walked his brother out his room "fine, lets go check it out, shall we"

The chill night air nipped at his exposed chest as he walked along the ground barefoot, his brother, still dressed in his pajamas, walked slowly behind him.

Deidara found himself at a strange wooden shrine that looked like it was forgotten for many years "Is this the place, Tobi?" he asked turning around. Tobi gave a nervous nod for 'yes'.

"right, stay out here, i'll go in and check it out" he said as he slid the door open slowly.

It was dark, only a little light from the moon helped him see, there was not much in the shrine, just an old well.

**Creek**

**click**

This sound made him jump before realizing something "Tobi!, you had better not have locked me in here, do you here me, un?" silence.

"great, i'm locked in here for the night with almost no clothes on, Tobi is going to pay for this" he muttered to himself, now wishing that he hadn't thrown away the book his grandpa gave him, at least it would have given him something to read while he was locked up.

**Shuffle shuffle**

"Is someone here?" he asked "hello!" his heart started to beat more rapidly as his brain thought up new ways to scare him.

'what if it's a lunatic wielding a knife?' he thought 'or or one of those jahovis witnesses, or worse, my grandpa coming top return that book and give he the birds and the bees speech' he gulped.

"THE JEWEL!" demanded a bodiless voice.

Deidara backed up towards the well as he looked around trying to find the owner of the voice.

"what jewel? I don't have a jewel, please leave me alone" he shivered as he felt his back hit the cold stone of the well.

A dark shadow with leering red eyes appeared from out of nowhere and moved slowly towards him, repeating "GIVE IT TO ME!!"

Forgetting he was close to the uncovered well, Deidara leaned back in order to avoid the shadow, as a result he ended up tumbling in face first.

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself being pulled down, deeper and deeper until..

**thud**

He hit solid ground "owww..." he groaned as he steadily got ho his feet and brushed off his now dirty, dark blue pants.

He looked around and noticed bones, hundreds of them, all different sizes from different origins. He shivered at this, wondering who and what had teeth the size of your arm, whatever it was he was glad it was dead.

He looked up and noticed a very bright light, not caring why, he climbed to the top of the well muttering what he'd do with his brother when he found him.

Once at the top he looked around and noticed something odd...

"who moved the shrine?" he said looking around, taking in his surroundings before climbing out of the well.

"I don't think i'm in Tokyo anymore"

XXXXXXXXXX

Dei: wow...i'm gay?

Sphinxgal: yup, please review


	3. Saving the Dei

SasuYasha

Sphinxgal: Weeee...we're back with a new chapter

Deidara: your gonna love this one, i...(gets cut off)

SasuYasha: (holds paw to Deidara's face) NO SPOILERS!!!

Sphinxgal: now..on with the fic

Deidara: YAY!!!

SasuYasha; ...weirdos...

Sphinxgal: like you can talk demon boy

Pairing: Sasu/Dei

Disclaimer: I do not hold the rights to InuYasha or Naruto but i do holds the rights to this fic. YAY!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"speech"

'thought'

**sound effects**

Chapter 3: Saving the Dei

"Wow, just like out of that story, the one mom read to me when i was a kid" whispered Deidara as he stared up at the sight in front of him.

There. Pinned to a tree by Cupid's arrow itself was truly a vision of beauty.

A boy of about his age, with raven hair and snow white skin was so close yet so far away from him.

A long, thick root was twisted around the tree trunk that he was pinned to, on his face was a look of pure serenity and also an unknown emotion.

"now, what was that story called?..." he thought aloud "i remember it had a princess who was locked in a tower and asleep for a long time but woke up when she got kissed...oh...i remember now...it was Little Red Ridding Hood, yeah" he laughed to himself as he climbed the root to get a better look at the boy.

'now, to wake him up...' he thought as he brushed his lips with the boys.

'it must take a while to kick in, yeah' he smiled when nothing happened.

"wow, is ears. Like cats and wow, two tails, how cute" he giggled

'I think i wanna...touch em' he though as he reached out to touch both ears and tails.

'wait. I have a better idea' he thought with a sly grin.

Gently he slipped one hand to the base of the raven haired boys tails and laced his fingers of the other hand in his spiky yet soft hair, touching his cat ears in the process.

Slowly he leaned in, giving the young neko boy a passionate kiss in an attempt to wake up the sleeping beauty.

Deidara rested his head on the boys forehead not removing his hands from there place.

'wonder who he is and why he's pinned to this tree' he though as he scrunched up his face as he thought hard.

'why hasn't anyone helped him? Maybe they don't know he's here. He could have been lost, got attacked, left for dead and no one bothered to look for him' he though as his face fell.

"maybe if i pull this arrow out..." he thought aloud as he removed one of his hands and reached for the arrow, embedded in the neko boys shoulder.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled a stern voice from behind him.

A shower of arrows flew centimeters past his ears, just barely missing himself and the neko boy.

Each shot was a narrow miss but Deidara clung to the boy for deer life until they stoped getting fired at.

He sat on the rough, dry ground. Arms bound behind his back and a hard glare set on the people in front of him and all around.

They were all caught up in conversation, paying little attention to Deidara as he vainly tried to wriggle out of his restraints.

"what do you think he was doing? Helping that monster? Could this mean war?" he heard a man ask.

"he looks like a she" giggled one of the women, to this Deidara fumed silently.

"you suppose he's a friend of the beast?" "naw, SasuYasha isn't the social type" commented one.

"MAKE WAY, MAKE WAY FOR PREISTESS TSUNADE!!" called a man as he cleared the path for a woman carrying a green pouch.

"so, i'm the reincarnation of your sister?" Deidara asked in disbelief as he sat on the floor across from priestess Tsunade.

"that is correct"

"and the jewel..."

"we know not where the jewel is, all we know is that you be it's protector" she replied simply

Deidara was pleased and grateful that he was in a warm house and not tied up outside but all this new information seemed very unreal to him.

'great, i'm stuck in some weird feudal Japan and i have to protect this strange jewel that no one knows where it is, still it beats school, yeah' he though with a sigh.

The sound of screams and wild footsteps running franticly, could be heard from outside.

A man with sweat dripping from most of is body, burst in to the house and panted 'Lady... Tsunade... there is a problem..."

Destruction was everywhere. Houses with smashed roofs, wooden planks, glass among other things where spread throughout the town.

Villagers scrabbled for safety and ran for cover as the tyrant, who caused such chaos and panic, stalked around the town, searching as well as destroying.

"THE JEWEL!!! GIVE IT TO ME!!!" it roared as it crushed another roar with it's foot.

Deidara recognized the voice from before and was amazed by the body that it possessed.

The tyrant was a massive stone creature with the rough shape of a man, it looked powerful enough to snap the strongest man like a fragile stick.

Its piercing eyes met with Deidaras and in an instant he knew what should be done.

Taking a deep breath he broke in to a run yelling over his shoulder "HE'S AFTER ME SO I'LL TRY AND LUER HIM AWAY!!!" as he speed across the riverbank and in to the forest.

A pink tongue was gently brushed against it's owner's lips as onyx eyes opened for the first time in fifty years.

"I'm...awake...but...how" he whispered to no one in particular

His nostrils twitched as they picked up a familiar scent, brining a smirk to his face.

"I smell it. The blood of the woman who killed me" "finally i can get my revenge...just as soon as i can move the rest of my body" he growled in frustration.

Deidara was reluctant to have lost the stone golem in his 500 meter dash but now he was exhausted, without thinking he sat down to catch his breath, taking no notice where he was.

"running scared are we, Ino?" came a smug voice

Deidara looked up to see the neko boy, he now knew as SasuYasha, was awake now and apparently thought he was this Ino person, whoever they where.

Blushing a little Deidara picked himself up of the ground and looked SasuYasha in the eyes

"W...w..why are you looking at me like that Ino?" he asked before smelling the air and smirking

"so you brought a friend" he grinned as Deidara blinked in confusion

"GIVE ME THE JEWEL!!!" came the voice of the golem from behind him

before he knew what hit him, Deidara found himself flung against the tree and SasuYasha with such force that he was gasping for air.

A dark red orb with three black markings formed in a circular shape, rolled on the ground, close to the golem

'the Sharingan no Tama' 'i have to stop that block head before he gets to that jewel' thought SasuYasha

"Hey, Ino!" he called as Deidara steadily got back to his feet

"that's it!. My name is Deidara. Dei-da-ra, not Ino" he growled as he finally got back on his feet

"whatever, just pull this arrow out of my chest if you want to live and hurry before it spots the jewel"

'i don't know if i should, i want to help him and also to live but if i do then the villagers will try to kill me for helping him but given the situation, yeah...' thought Deidara as he swiftly pulled the arrow from his new friend.

The arrow started to glow a bright lilac colour before disintegrating in the palm of his hand

SasuYasha also started to glow a similar colour as he once again started to move and prepared to attack the golem.

The golem still hadn't noticed the jewel yet and focused on attempting to stop SasuYasha's attack

"TWIN TAIL SLASHER!!!" yelled SasuYasha as he whipped his tails at the golem, slicing him in half.

SasuYasha beamed at his handy work as Deidara picked up the Sharingan no tama and pocketed it.

"my hero" he cheered as he pulled SasuYasha in to a tight hug, who blushed deeply at the sudden contact

xxxxxxxxxx

Sphinxgal: Yay! Yaoi goodness

Deidara: awwww...he likes me

SasuYasha: (blushes) do not

Sphinxgal: liar!

Deidara: please review, for me (puppy dog eyes)


	4. Taming the Demon

SasuYasha

Sphinx gal: if you though the last chapter was good then this one i'm sure you'll like

SasuYasha: if you don't like it then i'll kill you

Deidara: simmer down, un (glomps him)

SasuYasha: too...tight...can't...breath (faints)

Sphinx gal: DEIDARA!!  
Deidara: on with the fic (runs for life)

Sphinx gal: yeah, what he said (chases after him with mallet)

Pairings: Sasuke/Deidara and Kakashi/Iruka

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto of InuYasha (cries in corner)

xxxxxxxxXX

"Speech"

'thought'

**sound effects**

Chapter 4: Taming the demon

High in a tree top two men in their early 20s watched the now finished battle with amusement, unseen and unheard.

"how interesting" said a man with spiky, silver hair "it would appear that our little Sasuke has found a new friend, a 'mate' to be accurate" he continued, amusement clear in his voice.

The man with spiky silver hair, who also covered one of his eyes with a black headband and his mouth with a bandanna like cloth, turned to his brunette companion.

"Kakashi, do you ever act your age?" the brunette, who had a scar across the bridge his nose, sighed.

The man known as Kakashi gave his companion a small kiss on the cheek from under his bandanna "you know it turns you on, Iruka" he replied seductively before taking his leave.

Iruka rolled his eyes and grinned 'I hope our little Sasuke doesn't cause too much trouble for the kid' he thought to himself before following his fellow wolf demon, Kakashi in to the night.

It took all of his pride to hold it in but there was so much his body could handle and that fight didn't help matters much.

He gave up fighting it and allowed his feet to collapse under him, brining him to his knees as his stomach roared at him to fill it.

"I'm sooo... hungry..." he groaned before he collapsed in to Deidara's awaiting arms.

"I'll carry you to Lady Tsunade for some dinner, yeah" he said as he picked him up and carried him bridal style in the direction of the village.

"for a skinny looking guy, you can sure put it away" laughed Deidara as he watched SasuYasha stuff four dumplings in his mouth at once.

"you try not eating for 50 years and not be starving" he muttered after swallowing hard.

He leaned back in his as Deidara giggled at him, hands on cheeks and elbows planted firmly on the table.

"what?" he grunted while raising an eyebrow "why are you looking at me like that"

"i dunno, you intrigue me, i guess" replied Deidara while staring deep in to SasuYasha's eyes longingly.

'why is he looking at me like that?, it's strange and kinda creepy. He has nice eyes though, judging from the one i can see at least. wait WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?!? last i checked i don't like anyone then why am i? Urg this is so messed up. He's still looking at me, what a weirdo, i best say something to make him stop'

He felt his cheeks grow warmer from the unwanted attention he was receiving, he decided to take is own advice and break the awkward silence that filled the small room.

"so...um...the jewel, the Saringan no tama...did you pick it up when we where back in the forest?" he asked, trying to break Deidara's hypnotic gaze on him.

"I sure did, yeah" he said while rummaging through his pocket, finding it and placing it on the table.

SasuYasha smirked as he saw his opportunity to seize the Sharingan no tama without even trying.

"Deidara, was that your name? Could i see the jewel? Just for a minute or so, i'll give it back" he asked, trying to make himself look as innocent and cute as possible.

Deidara smiled warmly at him and plucked it up with his thumb and index finger, he prepared to drop it in to SasuYasha's out streatched palm when...

"CHILD! Have you lost all sanity that you have?!" shrieked Tsunade as she snatched the Sharingan no tama from Deidara.

"you must not let the sacred jewel fall in to the wrong hands" she sighed before flashing SasuYasha a glare, who glared back herder.

"i don't see anything wrong with letting my best friend look at it" he replied simply.

SasuYasha felt his face grow warmer and Tsunade's jaw dropped in shock before she started to laugh hysterically.

"you...best friends...with...SasuYasha" she managed to get out before continuing to laugh like an insane woman bent on global conquest.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY, UN!!!" yelled Deidara after trying to hold in his anger.

"i'm...sorry" she replied after calming down

"SasuYasha is one of the wrong hands i was talking about" she explained "he is a hanyu, a half demon and with that jewel combined with his own power then he can..."

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!!!" he snapped while rising to his feet and punching the table in anger.

"I DON'T WANNA HERE SOME OLD WITCH I JUST MET TALK LIKE SHE KNOWS ME!!!"

Tsunade being caught off guard by SasuYasha's outburst didn't notice a clawed hand, snatch the Sharingan no tama from her wrinkled, leathery one.

"thanks for handing it over, your not so bad for an old bag" he sneered, he then turned to Deidara, who's face now resembled a fish and said softly for only him to hear "for a human, your not a bad kisser" before hopping on to the windowsill and then leaping in to the trees.

Deidara, at this point, was as red as a tomato 'how could he have known that?' Deidara's mind raced 'He was asleep for 50 years until now, did my kiss wake him up? Or was he awake this whole time?' "my head hurts" he muttered under his breath.

He sat on a tree branch, lost in the maze of his own thoughts.

The Sharingan no tama dangled from it's string and moved slowly in a circular motion with the light wind.

'it's mine' he thought as he relaxed in to the trunk of the tree, one leg resting on the branch with the other dangling down along with his tails which moved two and fro in pleasure.

"you should really give that jewel back, little one" said a voice from beneath him.

SasuYasha turned his head downwards to see the owner of the voice who dared to call him 'little one'.

A silver wolf demon looked up at him with his one visible eye, which was covered like his mouth.

"it's been a while, little one" he stated as he pricked his silver ears up and swished his tail in a nonchalant manner.

"Kakashi? What brings you here, to my forest" he said while narrowing his eyes at the wolf demon

"first off, this is not your forest and secondly i came to check up on you" said Kakshi, ignoring the glare that he was reciving

"well...i'm doing fine...so you can leave now" SasuYasha said as he put the Sharingan no tama around his neck

"I can't do that" he said flatly while moving closer to the tree "I insist you return the Sharingan no tama to the shrine before you get in to some serious trouble" he continued, developing a serous tone.

"i don't care..." he said in monotone while hoping off the tree branch

"you might not but i do" said Kakashi as grabbed SasuYasha's wrist in an attempt to stop him from leaving

"Sasuke-kun, you have to give it back. Do you want them to send demon hunters after you?" there was a short pause between them as SasuYasha took a new interest in the ground.

'they killed her...she wasn't even a demon and they killed her...my mother...for carrying the spawn of a demon, they would have killed me, us...if it wasn't for Kakashi taking us in and raising us like his own sons'

Kakashi released the younger demon from his grip as he saw the pain in his eyes.

"you miss her, don't you, Sasuke-chan?" he said softly while pulling him in to a tight embrace.

Fresh tears rolled down his checks and fell to the ground for the first time in many years.

"they...they...killed her and dad...because of me and Itachi-niisan" he choked.

Kakashi rubbed his back gently and whispered in his ear "shhhh...it's going to be alright...you and Itachi-kun had a good life because of Iruka-kun and myself, we're a family and no demon hunter can ever split us apart"

SasuYasha, realizing what he was doing, shoved Kakashi away and whipped his tears away with his hand.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!!" he yelled before turning on his heals and running off without looking where he was going.

"SASUYASHA! SASUYASHA! PLEASE COME BACK, UN!!!" he called in to the air as he ran further in to the deep forest.

'child, you must retrieve the Sharingan no tama from SasuYasha' Tsunade's words played in his mind like a record.

He stopped running as the stitch in his side was starting to throb even harder.

Deidara closed his eyes and sighed.

'what if i can't find him?' was his last thought before he some thing or some one run in to him face first, accidentally allowing their lips to meet before falling back from the recoil.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!" both boys yelled in unison as they jumped to their feet.

"S...SasuYasha?" Deidara stammered "a...are you alright, un?" he asked while running a finger down the tear tracks on his face, tracing them down to his chin.

"...i'm fine..." he sighed

"where you crying because you stole the jewel? or because you where mean to me and Tsunade before running off?" Deidara asked while tilting his head up so they could meat eye to eye

"WHAT!?!? are you crazy or something?" he blurted out before laughing.

'he has a nice laugh' thought Deidara as he smiled

"Umm...where you going to return that to Tsunade, un?" he asked while pointing to the Sharingan no tama that dangled around his neck.

"I was thinking about it" he smirked "but now..." "Yatta!, lets get going then, un" cheered Deidara as he dragged SasuYasha back to Tsunade's house before he could finish his sentence.

"Thank you for returning the jewel, SasuYasha" grinned Tsunade as the Sharingan no tama was dropped in to her open hand.

"I would prefer it if you didn't call me that" he huffed in annoyance

"but, it's your name, un" said Deidara in confusion

"NO!, it's not. It's a nickname that the people here came up with for me, i hate it with a passion" he snorted

"then, what is your name?" asked Deidara

"it's Sasuke"

"that's a cool name, Sasuke-kun" Deidara grinned

Tsunade cleared her throat "well...Sasuke...how about we make a little agreement?"

"what kind of agreement?" he asked while raising an eyebrow

"we need some one to help Deidara keep the jewel safe and he chose you" she said in monotone

"but how do know you can trust me, i did try to steal the jewel 50 years ago and recently" he smirked

"we have thought of that and decided as this as our only option" she grinned wickedly as Deidara slipped something around his neck.

"sorry, Sasuke-kun, this is the only way..." sighed Deidara.

Sasuke looked down at what was now around his neck.

It was a strange necklace that had purple beads as well as small fangs going all the way around it, in the center was a small pendant of a fan symbol that was red at the top and white at the bottom.

"what is this?" he asked as he struggled to take it off, the necklace started to glow a light red colour as he did this, preventing him from removing it.

"it's a magic necklace, we are using this to train you" smiled Tsunade

"I'M NOT A DOG!" he yelled as he attempted to pull it off, but failed.

"it's for your own good you know" she said again "now Deidara-kun, pick a word that will seal his soul"

"SEAL MY WHAT NOW!?!?" Sasuke yelled over his shoulder

"ummm..." Deidara turned to Sasuke who was now aproaching him with what looked like murderous intentions.

"STAY, UN!!!" he yelled in surprise.

Once again the necklace started to glow a light red colour but this time it seemed to gain weight, which brought Sasuke to the ground face first

"Owww..."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sphinxgal: hope you like this chapter

Sasuke; if not then i'll hunt you down and kill you

Sphinxgal: riiiight...anyways from now on SasuYasha will be refered to now as Sasuke as the others just found out that it's his real name

Sasuke: and that pendant is supposed to be the Uchiha symbol, she couldn't resist using it

Deidara: please review, un (begs) or i'll cry


	5. Shattered Sharingan pt1

SasuYasha

Sphinxgal: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FAR!!!

Sasuke: Sphinx-chan is very honored by all of you readers

Sphinxgal: especially you reviewers, you guys rock, infact you all deserve hugs (goes off to hug every reviewer)

Sasuke: ummmm...on with the fic...

Pairing: Sasu/Dei, Kaka/Iru

Xxxxxxxxxx

"speech"

'thought'

**sound effects**

Chapter 5: Shattered Sharingan pt1

He rolled on his side for what must have been the 5th time that night.

He sat up in frustration and looked around the room that the moonlight from the curtain less windows exposed.

'I miss my family' he sighed inwardly 'mom, grandpa and even Toby, a little'

He lay back on the mat and pillow he was sleeping on and slipped his arms under his head.

'but most of all, I miss my bed' he thought, turning to his side and spotting Sasuke.

Sasuke was entangled in the bedsheets and attacking a pillow with his fangs as he pinned it in place with hands.

"that's the cutest thing i've ever seen" he said to himself trying to stifle his giggles.

"what are you doing up at this time, Dei-kun?" Sasuke asked, cocking a curious eyebrow.

Deidara sat up and blinked at the now awake Sasuke before smiling and shifting a little closer to the half demon.

"I thought you where asleep, un" he asked

"how am i supposed to sleep with you talking and giggling to yourself?" Sasuke replied

"well..." "that was a rhetorical question, baka" Sasuke snorted

"I'm not the baka" Deidara fumed

"whatever" Sasuke muttered as he attempted to free himself from the sheets that ensnared him.

At this Deidara perked up a little and burst in to a fit of giggles as he watched his best friend wrestle with the bed linnen.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND LAUGH, HELP ME!" he yelped as he brought his foot over his head in order to free it-would that even work?

Each second he seemed to get himself more tangled up than he was originally and because of this he yelled a long string of curses at the 'Baka human fabric' as Deidara laughed his head off.

"YOUNG UNS, CAN'T YEE LET AN OLD WOMAN CATCH HER BEAUTY SLEEP!" Tsunade snapped as she burst in to the room.

"if yee must speak, then speak quietly" she hissed, to tired to glare at them yet to not to hit them.

"pft. If you want to be beautiful, cut out the middle man and try rubbing off your face with a pumas stone"

that been said, a fist connected with the back of a head.

"OWW...WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT, YOU CRAZY CRINCKLED CRONE!?!?!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"hush SasuYasha...there be others who need rest as well" she said in a low but still threatening tone.

As the argument raged on between 2 of the 3 screaming maniacs, 3 beady red eyes watched them from a nearby tree.

Carefully the crow's eyes glided across the the room, stopped, continued and stopped again. Searching for something in particular.

It's eyes glittered with delight once if found that if was searching for, a red jewel that now dangled around the neck of a human.

It let out a solo caw-or maybe it was a screech-before tacking off in to the night, spraying a few loose feathers in the process.

The three eyed crow would strike when the time is right...or whenever the demon cat is away, whichever came first.

The Sharingan no tama bounced carelessly on it's thread as Deidara skipped along the stoned path that morning.

A pair of onyx eyes watched him eagerly from a thick bush, a hint of mischief danced in his eyes as a devious smile played on his lips, curling them up reveling a set of sharp feline fangs.

Muscles tightened, twin tails twitched and his knees where brought up to his chest. An attack was launched.

Before he could do so much as bat an eyelash, Deidara fell to the rough ground when a weight catapulted out from nowhere and landed on him.

**Ba-thud**

**crunch**

"oww...what the?" Deidara blinked up at the face that was now mere centimeters from his own.

"I'm bored, amuse me" Sasuke smiled stupidly. His tails swayed lightly behind him, amused by his own antics and be the reaction he had gotten from Deidara.

"what's wrong, Dei-kun?. You seem a little...tense" he asked, tilting his head to a side in a cute fashion.

Deidara felt his lower half suddenly grow warmer with each passing second 'OH MY GOD...he's straddling me...i can feel his...wait...did he say something to me?'

"listen, i'm just not used to getting pounced on 1st thing in the morning, okay?" he grunted, pushing the demon off and getting up.

'i have myself for doing that now...i had the chance and i blew it...crap he's staring at me again' he thought as he dusted himself off with both hands.

"why are you so...hyper this morning anyway?" he asked, turning away from Sasuke so that he didn't notice his little 'problem'.

"I dunno, really. It's strange, i normally don't have this kind of energy, must be something to do with the weather" he thought aloud.

"It must be affecting you too, or are you normally this strange" he added without thinking, lazily crossing his arms behind his neck.

Deidara felt his face and lower half grow warmer as he thought about the real reason for Sasuke's strange behavior 'maybe...just maybe...it's demon mating season and he wants ME to be his MATE. His real name is kinda kinky Sas-UKE' he giggled mentally

"listen, i'm gonna...go out in to the busher for a while...call of nature, ya know" he stated quickly before running darting in to the trees, leaving a rather bewildered cat demon.

"that was odd, he must have had too much to drink this morning or eaten something rotten" he shrugged it off as he continued on the path.

"That was close" he gasped, zipping his fly up and leaning against the tree trunk that he sat cross legged at the foot of.

'I didn't expect it to take THAT long to get rid off and to nearly scream HIS name during...hope no one noticed my moans' he sighed "that demon...he just...turns me on"

"what demon?"

"KYAAAAAAAA!!" Deidara yelled in surprise as he came face to face with the cause of his arousal from earlier.

"i'm right here, you don't need to scream, ya know" he muttered, dropping down from the branch that he hung upside down from.

"i know, you just startled me" Deidara huffed, getting to his feet and stretching out his stiff back.

"you where gone for an awfully long time, about 3 hours. Tsunade got worried and thought someone had kidnapped you so she sent me after you" Sasuke explained "so, what demon turns you on?" he added with a sly grin.

"why ask when you already know the answer" he groaned 'so he heard me...i'm not surprised, with those ears i guess he could pick up small radio signals-they arn't big but they are powerful i guess'

"no, i don't. Tell me, i promise i won't tell a soul, for a small price..." he grinned wickedly, eyes dancing with evil thoughts.

"you don't know?" he asked sighing in relief

"maybe i do and then again" he purred moving towards the other "maybe i don't" "it all depends on what you'll do to silence me"

'DAMN HIM AND HIS SEXYNESS!!' Deidara mentally screamed. Unable to contain himself, he pounced on Sasuke, straddling him in the process.

"i knew it, i'm the demon that turns you on" he whispered in to Deidara's ear, amusement tinged in his voice.

"well duh, your the only demon i know" he stated sarcastically 'maybe i can get my revenge' "you asked me before i i could amuse you, right?" he said lustfully as he reached for Sasuke's pants "is this what you meant" he grinned focusing on his goal.

"You could start by taking off the Sharingan jewel around your neck" came the lustful reply "it might get in the way of our fun" he added with a pout.

As soon as the Sharingan jewel was removed Deidara found himself on his back on the grass, looking up in surprise at Sasuke who now had the jewel in his left hand.

"you never learn, human" he laughed triumphantly "can't you notice an obvious trap when you see one? of course not because your a human, a stupid human who just so happens to look like Ino"

"looks like you arn't that smart either" Deidara scoffed "STAY, UN!!" he yelled, brining Sasuke in to a painful facefall.

The Sharingan jewel flew out of his hand and in to the air, when he hit the ground with a ka-thump. It flew up vertically 4 a few seconds before a certain 3 eyed crow snatched it up in it's beak.

"CRAP SHIT FUCK!!! WHY DID YOU...where did the Sharingan jewel go?!" Sasuke growled leaping to his feat.

"crow has it" he whispered as he watched on in amazement as he watched the thing that closely resembled a crow-if it didn't have 3 red eyes and what looked like a bone like tail-swoop and glide in amongst the teas like a little stealth plane.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE LIKE A DUNCE, DO SOMETHING BEFORE IT...!!!"

"to late..."

The demon crow had taken it's opportunity when it came and swallowed the Sharingan jewel in mid flight.

"what's gonna happen now, Sasuke-kun?" asked Deidara, unable to take his visible eye off of the crow.

"Sasuke, we go after and kill that crow, if it digests that jewel we're gonners. C'MON!" Sasuke growled as he pulled Deidara in to a run.

"OW ow ow ow owwwwwww...LET GO, UN!" he yelped as Sasuke dragged him along "I WILL IF YOU'D PICK UP THE PACE A LITTLE!!!" he snapped.

"wait here, i have an idea" Sasuke said before releasing Deidara's arm and running off, twin tails flying behind him.

"hurry back, un!" "I KNOW THAT!" he yelled over his shoulder

To be continued...

Sphinxgal: sorry i had to stop it there, i had to otherwise the chapter would have been far to long lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it so far


End file.
